Before He Cheats (Oh Wait, He Already Did)
by Call of the Tiger
Summary: one-shot


(A/N: Hey, my peeps! This one-shot is based off of Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats.)

*Thalia's POV*

I smirked. I hold Luke's precious Louisville slugger in my hand. In front of me was Luke's black truck with silver detailing, scratch-free. Well, that's about to change.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in bed, waiting for Luke to come back from work. Sure enough, I heard Luke open the door._

_"Thalia, babe? You awake?" he called._

_"Yeah Luke, I'm in bed right now." I answered. Luke came up the stairs, smiling. "Hey, how was work?" I asked. Luke grinned, but it looked a little forced. "Fine." A spark of suspicion ignited inside me, but I ignored it._

_"You look tired. Come to bed." Luke nodded. He took off his shoes and his jacket. He pushed the covers down, then climbed into bed, pulling them back over him. He kissed my goodnight, and settled down. I smiled, and fell asleep._

_An hour later, I was inadvertently woken up by Luke. He got out of bed. He opened the door silently and slipped out. Suspicion once again overcame me, and I got out of bed. I opened the door, and quietly snuck out. I crept down the stairs. I heard Luke's voice from the living room, so I headed there. I peeked around the corner._

_Luke was talking on the phone. "Hey babe." I froze. It was a girl! "How are ya, beautiful? Yeah, I miss you too. Say, you wanna meet me somewhere? How about 7pm tomorrow? At Killian's? Great, see ya soon. Bye, Aine." He hung up. I silently ran up the stairs and into the room. I quickly get into bed, and pretend to be fast asleep when Luke comes into the room. He gets back into bed._

_The next day, at 6:30, Luke came back from work. "Hey babe," Luke said. I turn my head towards him. "Yeah, Luke?"_

_"I have to go back out, I'll be back later." I nodded. "Sure." He went upstairs and came down wearing a nice dark twilight colored button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and very dark blue, almost black jeans. He kissed me. "Bye, gorgeous." He grabbed his keys and wallet, and put on a pair of shoes and walked out of the door._

_I looked out the window and watched him leave. "How many girls did you say that to?" I muttered to myself. I went upstairs and put on a close-fitting indigo t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket and sunglasses and put them on. I went back downstairs and put on my combat boots. I grabbed my keys to my motorcycle. I walked out the door. I put on my helmet, and got on my motorcycle. I drove to Killian's, a fancy bar. I looked in the window. There was Luke, making out with a black-haired girl._

_I turn away from the scene, and spotted Luke's truck. I walked over to it and looked in the back. There was Luke's prized Louisville slugger, laying there, as if it was waiting for me. I picked it up and grinned. Well, this should be fun._

_~end of flashback~_

"You adore your Louisville slugger Luke? I wonder if you'd love it if I used it to destroy your truck. Like this!" I swung the bat, and smashed his headlights and windows. I hit the truck repeatedly, until it looked battered and bruised. I took my key for my motorcycle, and dug it into the side of the truck. I reached through the window and unlocked the door. I took my pocketknife out of my back pocket and carved my name and a message into his nice leather seat. I got out of the car and slashed a hole in three tires, so the repairs would come out of Luke's wallet.

I threw the bat away in an alley, and walked back to Killian's. I opened the door, shoving people out of the way until I reached Luke and his girl. He was kissing her neck, and his hand was up her shirt.

I resisted the urge to vomit. "Wow, Luke. You're certainly busy." Luke caught sight of me, and stepped away from the girl. "Thalia..." he started. I held up a hand. "Don't worry, you can keep your tramp, because we're over." I grabbed the keys to his truck, and dropped them into a glass of whiskey.

I looked over the girl. She had pale skin, long straight black hair, and steel gray eyes with flecks of black and silver. She wore a silky dark steel gray off the shoulder shirt that exposed her stomach, a black leather jacket, steel gray jeans, and black heeled boots. We could've been friends, if she wasn't snogging Luke.

"I left you a little surprise in the parking lot. Hope you enjoy." A familiar song came on. I smirked. What irony. I went up on stage and began to sing.

_"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

_Oh and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." _Luke looked horrified, and ran out, leaving the girl stunned. I smirked and continued to sing.

_"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know... OH!_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No, oh_

_Not on me..._

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, oh_

_Before he cheats_

_ohhhh."_ The audience clapped and whistled. I left the stage and headed out, waving good-bye.

Luke was outside, running a hand through his hair. I got on my motorcycle and revved the engine. Luke looked at me.

"You bitch! My truck, you destroyed it." Luke snarled. I just smiled in a sickly sweet way. I drove off, laughing.

You wanna know what the message said? "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."


End file.
